1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of generating musical tones, and more particularly, to the generation of formant waveform signals having waveforms obtained by synthesizing frequency components corresponding to specific formants of musical tones.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of musical tone generation apparatus and method, there has seldom been apparatus for performing control concerning formant. However, there has been apparatus, in which formant waveform signals obtained by synthesizing frequency components in a specific frequency band corresponding to specific formants are stored in a memory and read out by supplying read address data thereto.
Such apparatus, however, permits the only formant waveform signals to be merely read out and cannot change contents of the musical tones. For example when a designated tone pith is changed, the increment rate of the read address data is changed. In this way, it is possible to generate a formant waveform signal corresponding to the tone pitch. However, the width and the density of frequency components of the formant of the formant waveform signal are changed in proportion to the change in the tone pitch. While there is no problem where such proportional changes are permissible, there are many cases where such changes are not permissible or changes other than the proportional ones are required. Therefore, it has been impossible to generate formant waveform signals, in which the density of the formant frequency components has no bearing on the tone pitch changes.